


Beg For It

by handxcuff



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Cis Cable, Cis Deadpool, Established Relationship, FTM Reader, Gay Sex, M/M, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, male reader - Freeform, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handxcuff/pseuds/handxcuff
Summary: Wade calls as his boyfriend's get their fuck on.





	Beg For It

**Author's Note:**

> Wow wtf I haven’t wrote smut in a long time so please enjoy this short little thing I felt like writing :). Wrote this as a warm up to get my head back in the game. Yes I am trans, and no, there are no triggering words in this story. I used words like sex, dick, and entrance.

 

“Deeper, please,” you gasp, Cable’s cock just grazing that bundle of nerves inside of you. He’s smirking, you can hear so, and pulls out to make you whine just a bit more. He loves everything about you, but your moans, your whines, those profanities slipping from your lips when the sex is so good-- those are his favorite.

He ignores your plea in favor of spreading your cheeks and watching how lovely you take him inside of your hole. Sure, you could take him deeper. He could really pound into you with a force that would make the heavens hear your screams. And yet, he loves teasing you, perhaps just a bit too much. Not that you mind; the orgasms turn out to be that much better.

Sweat is beading across the plane of your back, dotting between your shoulders as you impatiently push back against Cable’s cock in a futile attempt from him to fill you up. You hear a chuckle and can make out a word or two that slips past Nathan’s lips, but nothing more, your brain clouded with desire.

Reaching behind you, you grab at anything you can find to keep you grounded. The sheet? No, you didn’t want that. You see his arm, your fingers clenching around his wrist before it takes your hand in his, kissing your knuckles. His mouth feels warm, the stubble on his face rough and yet delightful. He was a perfect man, and that was the least you could say.

If you weren’t so phased out, you’d be able to hear your phone vibrate. Cable kept your mind occupied as his thick cock caused your tight entrance to sting with a stretch; it’s been a while, but fuck does that pain only get you closer to that sweet release you so desire. Nathan ignores the vibration, whispering to you how lovely it feels to be inside you, and how much he missed you while he was gone from all those weeks.

You only notice the ringing of Nathan’s phone when he reaches in one of the many pockets of his pants that he so conveniently left on as he fucked you. You heard a disgruntled “what” as he unlocked the device to talk. On the other line, a person was jabbering away, and Cable just rolling his eyes while keeping the phone away from his ear half a foot.

A squeak slipped past your lips when Cable slid his whole cock inside of you, your insides hugging around him so perfectly to accommodate the intrusion. Your hands clasped over your mouth to stop the sounds, eyes watering at how fucking lovely it felt to finally feel full.

The talking on the other side ceased, your lover clicking the speaker button and tossing it by your head. It was your other partner, you just knew it. Who else would Cable allow to hear your moans?

Cable grabbed a fistful of your hair and pressed your head against the phone, his hips slapping against your ass loudly with each thrust. You couldn’t hold back, you didn’t, moans falling from your mouth like a professional whore with each time Cable bottomed out.

“He takes my cock so well,” Nathan commented as you both heard Wade’s breathing become labored. You imagine him touching himself, jerking off to the thought of you and the man you fell in love with at first sight. And yes, fuck yes, you were a good boy. Only for Cable and Pool. Only and always for them.

Your hand dips below to rub one out. You were so close, just a few more thrusts and something extra to push you over the edge. The pleasure was running through your cock, pooling into your sex as Nathan’s dick was angeled ever-so-perfectly to rub against those nerves with each thrust.

“Beg for it,” you heard Wade whisper. He knew how close you were. Damn him. Your toes curled as Nate pulled your hands from your sex before you could start touching yourself and pinned them above your head.

“I-I’m.. please, let me cum. Oh God, please. Please, please can I cum?” You were chanting at this point, feeling yourself about to fly, that knot so tight inside of you about to be pulled loose.

Nathan pulled away in an instant, his cock leaking from both yours and his fluids as his massive cock hung low. Your thighs were slick, body trembling from being edged so close and maybe even hitting your orgasm just slightly, but ruined before you could have a proper release.

You were about to scream at Cable, zap him with 10,000 volts until Wade busted in the door, his eyes lighting up as he saw how naked his baby boy was, cheeks spread and eager for your holes to be filled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests please feel free to pm me or comment below. Thanks for reading, yo! I’ll also happily do story trades.


End file.
